


Extreme Makeover

by DutchmanCallypso



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: After Scarif, Bickering, Bodhi and Cassian are total lovebirds, Established Relationship, F/F, Happy times, How do tags even work, Jyn and Bodhi are BFFs, Jyn has a crush, M/M, No Smut, Rebel Base, Roommates, SUCH FLUFF, after war, everyone is happy, funny (maybe sometimes), imitations, it is not only about the eyeliner, just fluffy fluffy fluff, little chats, much love, or is trying to be happy, talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DutchmanCallypso/pseuds/DutchmanCallypso
Summary: Bodhi tries on eyeliner.'Nuff said.





	Extreme Makeover

**Author's Note:**

> A total trash I wrote while bored. Even the title proves it.  
> It doesn't even have much of a story or a concept, it's just a flow of random thoughts and shameless fluff, ending with a "makeup girls' night-something".  
> Enjoy!

Cassian frowned, then hesitated for a solid minute before sitting down, praying for the meeting to be over soon. Although the attendance was not required, he as a former captain took it as a duty to show up. Stars, he survived Scarif, one meeting, although boring, could not hurt him. After the fall of the Empire, those meetings were just informative - discussing the latest changes in economy and politics in the New Republic. After the Rebellion was no longer in function, the members lived peacefully in the old base they've rebuilt as a home. Most of the Rebels didn't have anyone. They were used to each other and decided to stay.  
Cassian sighed. Mon Mothma kept talking, he listened barely with one ear. His head was full of other things. His boyfriend, for example. Bodhi hated meetings, being the action type he was, he rather took his X-Wing on a ride. Cassian smiled. His boyfriend's love for flying was adorable. Him, Luke and Han would often set up races, constantly bickering about whose ship is better. Pilots... 

Cassian looked over. Han was sitting a few feet from him, with Leia on his lap. The princess noticed him and waved. He waved back.  
"Hey cap," Han nodded his way. 

"Hey Han," Cassian snickered. "How's your ship after the last lost race?" 

"She's fine, thanks," Han responded with calm, theatrically annoyed smile. "Although I'd expect it to be your boyfriend to make fun of me." 

"I'm a messenger," Cassian winked, turned back and once again pretended to listen to the meeting's topic. 

"Okay, so as we learned today, The Republic Senate is settled once again." Mon Mothma smiled. "It took months, but the last pieces of the New Republic are together. That is all, for today. Meeting dismissed." A light applause wave hit the silence hard after the ending speech. With the last clap, Cassian was out of the door, heading into his quarters. He unlocked the door just to find the room empty. And messy. Clothes on the floor, a mountain of sheets and pillows on the bed.  
"Bodhi?" Cassian tried, no answer. But the pilot’s license and goggles were on the nightstand, so he wasn't in the outer space either. "Damn it," Cassian murmured before he took off again, now heading into the cantina. 

"Hey, Casey!" He heard a familiar voice just as soon as he passed through the entrance. A tall, blonde boy was waving at him. Cassian smiled. 

"Hey Luke. Have you seen Bodhi?"

"Oh yes, just before half an hour. He left with Jyn." 

"Freakin besties... Thank you, kid," Cassian smiled again. How did this not hit him sooner. Bodhi and Jyn were best friends since Scarif, where she literally dragged him off battlefield. She was the only one left conscious from their squad, thanks to her they've made it home again. The flow of thoughts kept Cassian almost unaware of walking by the right door. Fortunately he brought his mind back and knocked loudly. 

"Shit, he's here!" He heard a shocked woman's voice from the inside. „Quick, put some clothes on!“

„Wha-“ The next second, Cassian forgot all about privacy and knocking. He entered a code on the door to open it quickly, just to find Jyn and Bodhi dying laughing. 

„What did I say,“ Jyn snorted. „He bought it!“ Cassian rolled his eyes. „You are horrible, Jyn Erso.“  
„Yeah, I know. I am glad I gave you the code for my room.“ 

Bodhi was still laughing. „You couldn’t think I was ...“ 

Cassian was still pouting, although holding the laugh inside. Bodhi sighed and smiled, stood up and walked to Cassian, hugging him tight. „Silly,“ he whispered, kissing his cheek. „I am so glad you’re here.“ 

„Mhmm,“ Cassian said, grabbing Bodhi’s waist, kissing him tenderly on the lips. „Missed you.“

„Okay lovebiirds, you forgot someone’s here...“ Jyn said with a soft voice. 

„Oh hello Jyn,“ Cassian joked. „Almost didn’t see you there.“

„Very funny.“

„What does she have, cramps or something?“ Cassian whispered into Bodhi’s ear, them both bursting out laughing.

„You know I can hear you,“ Jyn said, voice threatening, but a smile on her face. 

“That’s good to know,” Bodhi smiled and the next second he got hit by a pillow.

“An assault, really?” he rolled his eyes.

“You got what you deserved, Rook,” Jyn stated. “Anyways, Cassian, how was the meeting?” 

Cassian let go of Bodhi and sat on the chair nearby. Bodhi immediately sat on his lap. “Boring,” he admitted, shoving a lost strand of hair behind Bodhi’s ear. “But everything seems to be in order with this whole Republic-rebuilding.” 

Jyn nodded. “Well, I hope it lasts. I am not used to peace, but it seems very nice.”

“I know what you mean,” Bodhi spoke after a solid moment of silence. “We’ve all been born into a war,” he said quietly. “We never knew anything except fighting. But now...,” he took Cassian’s hand into his. “...Now it seems like we could live and be happy,” Cassian finished the thought, grabbing Bodhi by the waist. The pilot smiled. “Yes.”

“Stars, it bugs me so much that you are just, like, you know... made for each other,” Jyn smiled. “Can’t say I am not jealous.”

“It’s not a thing to seek and find,” Bodhi said pensively. “You can think you gave up and then it just hits you.” 

“I am hit, you know,” Jyn said. “But if it worked for the other person too, that would be great.”

“You never know,” Bodhi said, but deep inside, everything about Jyn’s crush was failing his optimism. 

“Wait, who are we talking about?” Cassian said, confused.

“Oh, you didn’t know?” Jyn responded, looking very surprised. “Bodhi, you-“

“Told you,” Bodhi assured her. “Not a word to anyone.”

“You are such a good friend.”

Cassian frowned. “Can someone please tell me what is going on?”

“I was almost certain you knew, being the ex-spy captain,” Jyn finished, voice weirdly low and somehow embarrased, maybe.

“It’s Luke!” Cassian quessed unexpectedly, with a broad smile. 

Jyn laughed. “That was a near miss.” 

“Wedge?” Cassian kept guessing. “Bodhi? Me?” 

“Dude,” Bodhi laughed. 

“Could be Bodhi,” Jyn joked. “You’re too frowny.”

Cassian frowned. Bodhi laughed. “Okay, I’ll just go comb my hair into buns.”

“Buns,” Cassian lifted his eyebrows just before Bodhi realized what he just said. “What-“

“I know,” Jyn whispered almost inaudibly, her eyes studying the floor pattern.

“Oh,” Cassian realized. “So you are-“

“Yes.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t say anything, please.”

“No, it’s cute.”

For a while they just sat there, nobody said a word. Cassian relaxed his chin on Bodhi’s shoulder, the pilot was caressing his boyfriend’s hand. Jyn sat over the way from them. She was looking at the floor again, cracking her knuckles with nervosity. 

“Han was my next guess,” Cassian wasn’t exactly the first one to break the silence, but this time, he felt like he had to. Jyn looked at him, smiling. “Yeah, I expected that. Would be close enough.”

“Oh, maybe you just need to act a bit like him,” Cassian joked. “Don’t you have a vest?”

“What, a vest?”

“Yes,” Cassian said, gently pushing Bodhi out of his lap and standing up. “Like this,” he ruffled his hair a bit, stood up on his toes and made a few catwalk-like steps. “Who’s gonna fly this ship, kid? You?” he imitated, voice ridiculously low. Jyn snorted, laughing. “What the hell, Cassian?” she giggled. “Are you even you?”  
After him and Bodhi got together, Jyn couldn’t recognize the bitter, never smiling, always suspicious rebel captain. He was now a ball of joy. “It took time and effort to break his walls,” Bodhi said once. “But it was the best thing ever happened to me.” Jyn sighed. “No luck in this for me,” she thought to herself. “But who says it can not remain a dream...”

“Hey Jyn, darling,” she heard a voice just a few centimeters from her. Bodhi was sitting next to her. “Talk to me.”  
“I am sorry, I zoned out,” she said. The next second, she noticed something and jumped right off the bed. “Cassian, what do you think you are doing?!” She got to the captain just right before he opened some box. “You are not going through my stuff,” she said. Not that she minded, there was nothing to hide from these guys now, but she was not going to admit it. “Sorry, just looking,” Cassian put the box back, hands in defense position. “It was there.”  
Jyn looked away, noticing Bodhi’s apologetic smile. She rolled her eyes. “Fine, suit yourself,” she said, sitting on the bed again. “Next time I’m going to search your stuff.”

“If you find something there, let me know,” Bodhi said, eyes on Cassian. “You’ll be the first one.”

The captain furrowed his brow. “What? I am not exactly the tidy type.”

“Would be nice to at least see the floor sometimes,” Bodhi teased. 

“Now you’re just exaggerating.”

“Okay, you two, stop bickering,” Jyn said. 

“We’re not bickering,” Bodhi said. 

“Yeah, are we?” Cassian smiled. “Sometimes it is more comfortable to have a pile of clothes on the floor. Like, you know, when-“

“Okay, enough,” Jyn said. Cassian’s attention was focused on the box once again, he hesitated a second before opening it. “What is it?” he said when he opened it. The box was full of random stuff. 

“Everything,” Jyn shrugged. “I don’t even know.”

Cassian kept searching through the box, until he found something that caught his attention. “A pencil?” he said, holding the "something" between his fingers. “A smudgy pencil,” he frowned when he noticed it made his fingertips a bit dirty.

“Not a pencil,” Jyn said. “It’s charcoal. It can be used as a face paint.”

“What do you need a face paint for?”

“I got it, I kept it,” Jyn explained. “Haven’t seen it in years.”

“Okay, and what is it good for?” Cassian said, still looking at the thing.

“I got an advice with it,” Jyn remembered. You have to paint it around your eyes or something. “

Cassian frowned suspiciously. “I am not doing it,” he said, putting the pencil away. “You try it.”

“Why me?”

“You’re a girl.”

“So? Can’t you look good with an eyeliner on? Or you?” Jyn turned to Bodhi.

“What?” the pilot said. “No, no.”

“Yes,” Jyn grinned, an idea popped up in her head. “Cassian, hand me that thing.”

Cassian walked to her and gave her the eyeliner. Bodhi slowly moved away. “No, you won’t put that thing on me,” he said warningly  
.  
“Don’t worry,” Jyn smiled. Cassian only watched the situation. “What will it do, exactly?” he asked, curious.

“It will make your eyes look bigger,” Jyn said. She had already trapped Bodhi and now he couldn’t escape her, so he just commited to his fate. “I hate you so much,” he sighed.

“They can get bigger? No way,” Cassian wondered.

“That’s not the first time he said this about a part of my body,” Bodhi grinned. Cassian and Jyn rolled their eyes in unision. “Careful, or I am going to you pierce your eye, you walking book of bad jokes,” Jyn said, already framing Bodhi’s eyes with the pencil. “Cassian, don’t look!” She growled, when she saw the captain curiously watching the process. He looked offended. 

“Why not?”

“Because I want you to be surprised. Search my books or something,” she suggested. Cassian shrugged, looking everywhere except at Jyn and Bodhi. He opened one drawer. “Nice nightgown you have here,” he stated. “So lacy.”

“I can stab you with this “pencil”, you know that, right?” Jyn said calmly, not looking away from her work. She had just finished the other eye. Bodhi blinked a few times, then closed his eyes. “Look at me,” Jyn said, creating a bit of distance between them. “Wow,” she smiled. “But wait. Turn around.”  
Bodhi did as he was told to and she untied his hair, carefully combing it with her fingers. “Suits you better,” she decided. Bodhi shrugged. “If you say so...”

“Hey Casey!” Jyn turned around. The captain was nose deep in some book, clearly not noticing anything around him. “Wait,” Bodhi rose from the bed he was sitting on and made a few steps towards Cassian, who had his back turned to him. “Hey,” he tapped on his shoulder.  
Cassian turned around. “What, is it do-“ He stopped just at the second he saw Bodhi, all standing there, nervous, in a distance where Cassian could perfectly see how the already big eyes look even bigger when framed, how his loose, beautiful hair is failing on his shoulders. “Stars,” that was the only sound able to come out of his mouth. It was more of a gasp, really.

“Like it?” Bodhi smiled nervously. He got no answer. Cassian took a few steps towards him. He ran his hand through Bodhi’s hair and tugged on it gently. “How are you so beautiful,” he managed to whisper before attacking Bodhi’s lips so unexpectedly he felt the other man literally gasp in his mouth. Bodhi returned the kiss with eager, burning passion. Cassian caressed his boyfriend’s cheek lightly, pushing him closer. After they broke apart, Cassian put a few more light kisses on Bodhi’s swoolen mouth. Just then they heard Jyn coughing.

“Not that you two aren’t adorable,” she said. “But if this goes on, you’ll seriously need to get a room.”

“Can’t help it,” Cassian said, studying Bodhi’s face once again. The pilot’s lips were wet, his pupils dilated and his eyes looked so lovely, framed this way. He looked even more adorable now, and all that just because of some damn charcoal stick. Bodhi noticed the way Cassian is looking at him and it made him blush. “A room,” he repeated.

“A room,” Cassian murmured, feeling a pressure in his pants building up more and more every time Bodhi touched him. “Let’s go, babe.” He grabbed Bodhi’s hand.  
“Okay, thank you, Jyn, next time is your turn,” Cassian said, leading his pilot out of the door. “Next time you’re gonna search my stuff! Goodnight,” he smirked before closing the door and pushing Bodhi against the wall just as soon as they were out of the door.


End file.
